The present disclosure is directed to an oil filter system and in particular to an oil filter system which can be attached to an automobile incorporating an oil filter which is located below the engine. It is common to install oil filters at a location below an engine where servicing is difficult. To be sure, servicing is easily accomplished providing the vehicle can be elevated on a car lift, raised above the ground, and elevated sufficiently to permit personnel to walk under the car. This makes servicing difficult without the expensive equipment. Moreover, servicing is normally accomplished by unthreading a cartridge which threads into the lower side of the engine. When that is done, the engine oil filter must be first unthreaded, thrown away and replaced with a new cartridge. The cartridge includes the filter constructed in integral fashion with an external sleeve terminating at a set of external threads at the upper end. That requires snug fitting in the threaded receptacle. If a proper seat is not formed, leakage will occur on the filter exterior. With practice and with skill, personnel can normally install the replacement cartridge having an integral filter correctly. It is done, however, with a measure of difficulty.
The present disclosure sets forth an oil filter installation system which can be mounted in a vehicle so the filter can be installed through the raised hood, and the filter is then easily accessed for easy installation. A car lift is not required In addition, the present disclosure sets forth a system of hoses and valves which connect from the engine to the more convenient location, thereby permitting easier installation and further makes available features which reduce engine wear significantly. This is accomplished through the hoses or connective lines extending to the filter.
The most vulnerable moment for engine operation occurs after the vehicle has sat over night, or perhaps longer and all of the engine oil lubricant settles to the sump or oil pan at the bottom of the engine. The parts at the highest regions of the engine are substantially dry. This especially keeps the cam shaft, cam followers, lift rods and rocker arms on the valve system dry. When the engine is first started, the upper engine parts become lubricated after a few seconds. It takes a moment or two for the engine oil pump to pull oil from the sump and lift it through the flowpath to the upper parts of the engine. The present disclosure sets forth a structure in which a substantial portion of oil is kept at a higher elevation in the engine and is pressurized prior to starting so it distributes at higher pressure more rapidly into the upper parts of the engine. In part, this is accomplished through the use of solenoid control valves and a reservoir incorporated with the present system.
The present system provides a boost to the oil pressure and delivers a flow of oil immediately at the time that the engine is operated. The present system quickly distributes oil under pressure to the upper parts of the engine. The time lag of several seconds is reduced.
One other aspect worthy of mention in the use and operation of the present system is the ability of the system to deliver lubricating oil to a filter element which can easily be removed. Because it is more readily accessible and is removed from an adapter housing, the filter element is more likely to be serviced when required rather than waiting until a carlift facility is found. Home servicing is more easily accomplished. Servicing without special equipment can then be done. Servicing at a time and place where expensive equipment is included is thereby avoided.
The present invention is summarized as an adapter which is mounted on the engine at the location of the disposable threaded cartridge filter used heretofore. The adapter threads to and is permanently mounted on the engine. The adapter includes inlet and outlet ports. The two ports connect with hoses extending upwardly to an oil filter housing which is mounted in the engine compartment, preferably being mounted on the fender wall or at some other convenient hood covered location. The device includes inlet and outlet hose connections and has a chamber on the interior for receiving a disposable filter. The filter on the interior preferably plugs into and mounts in this housing. Flow lines are connected from the above mentioned adapter to this housing. One of the lines incorporates a reservoir which is pressure loaded. This reservoir holds a portion of lubricating oil. It is solenoid operated to enlarge the reservoir at the desired moment and to thereafter enhance pressure as a result of a reservoir spring and piston arrangement. The timing of this increase in pressure will be discussed in some detail. Through the use of appropriate check valves, solenoid operated valves and timers, system pressure can be maintained especially at the moment the engine is switched on.